Toby 10: Chronotrix Unleashed
This is the first movie of Toby 10. It is shown between the second and third seasons. It is in Toby's POV. Plot I was checking if there were any new aliens on the Chronotrix and then it glowed red,and went back to its regular color. The Alien Tracker on the Chronotrix turned on. "Destroia!" I yelled. I switched on the Chronotrix,but there were no aliens. I showed it to Connor. "All the DNA samples were erased . You need to go to the aliens' home planets and get DNA. I'll come with you." "OK" I said. I got the old car and tricked it out to make it a rocket. "I'm gonna name you the Spacewalker." I whispered to it. Connor got in and put in the coordinates for Airflight. I flew the Spacewalker. A stray asteroid hit us. A chunk went intangible, came in and hit the Chronotrix. A big asteroid hit the ship. We both went unconsicious and we crash landed on Phenomiard. A sun Phenomishard flew to us. "Umm,why are you here?!?!" "I n-need t-to g-ge-get a DNA sample for m-my Chronotrix." "You'll have to go through me first!" he challenged, pushing me. That push made the Chronotrix's core come up and activate on impact. "Slam! Slam? SLAM?! Oh my gosh. What happened?" I said, confused. "That metoerite- it hit your Chronotrix- it must have been a Phenomishard!" Connor explained. "Are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?!" the sun alien yelled impatiently. "Bring it on!" I yelled in reply.He ran to me to fight. I took the DNA sample of him. "STAR!" I yelled again. Star's DNA mixed with some of my Sonorosian DNA. Sunscream was in the Chronotrix.I got Shock's DNA. I turned back into Toby and we went to Airflight to get Airy,Helix and Aquattack. We arrived in a few hours. I woke up and saw Connor, and he was asleep! "CONNOR!" ''I yelled. "WHA-!" He woke up and hit his head. "Umm.. could you please tell me .. oh I don't know .. WHO'S PILOTING THE SHIP?!" I asked. "It's on autopilot." he said,yawning."Oh,we're landing." Flyguyders,Boaloons and Acquairs were flying all over the place.'They don't call it Airflight for nothing,' I thought. "Grab one of each and RUN!" Connor whispered. I ran out. They were too fast for me! 'Hmmm... I have a plan." I thought. "Hey! Who wants a piece of me?" At the corner of my eye, I saw Connor using the universal sign for crazy. The aliens all came charging for me. They all missed my Chronotrix. I swung aroung my arm. Some aliens got into the Chronotrix and the others tried to attack me. I turned into Aquattack. They crashed into me. I didn't explode. I bounced them off. They ran away. Next stop, Arusarty. We landed on Arusarty in a few minutes. There were pairs of opposite arrow aliens everywhere. "Get out!" a Skydart yelled. "Sorry for my brother's rudeness." the Plummet in the pair apologized. "May I help you? "Yes,thank you. I need a DNA sample from you and your brother." "OK." The Plummet gave me DNA. The Skydart reluctantly did the same. Meanwhile, "Where's Toby?" Timmy asked Dad. "I don't know. I've not seen him for a while." he replied. The phone started ringing. Dad picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Dad?" I whispered. "TOBY?! Is that you?" "Yes. I'm on a space mission." "Oh OK. Be careful." he warned, hanging up. "Timmy,Toby's in space." We left for Harrowtainia. The aliens there were really nice. "Here's your DNA sample. Glad to be of service." they said. We were going to Ehlovawer when, the fuel was gone. It had finished. We crashed into a big planet. It was Aquattainia. It was completely made of water,so we fell in. We could still breathe,though. The ship turned back and flew to Earth... ''without us. ''"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" ''Connor yelled. "Don't worry. I have a plan." I assured him. "Chronotrix, unlock Master control! Code 846!" I yelled. The Chronotrix's core spun around then it stopped. "Search for sentient lifeforms!" A gray radar shot out of the Chronotrix. "Submergifin DNA found." It lead me to a goldfish-sized Submergifin. "Hello," he said. "I'm an orphan. Do you want to awdopt mwe?" "OK, what's your name?" I asked. " Morph." "Can you change into vechicles?" "Yes." "Show us." He turned into a giant rocket. I took his DNA and we went inside. Luckily, we were able to get all of our stuff from Spacewalker before it flew away. Connor watched the TV we brought and I went on the computer. We arrived at Ehlovawer in a week. (It turned out that Morph didn't need to be hydrated like Subshark.) I gasped at the sight. Pink and red covered A WHOLE HALF of the planet and purple covered the other. The aliens were even nicer than the Pointertracks. However, Darknessas were busy beating up the Cupids. " Hey! Stop it!" I yelled at them. "What are YOU gonna do about it?" a Darknessa said. "This!" I turned into Aquattack and flung myself at them. They got knocked out like bowling pins. "Oh thank you!" a Cupid praised. "How can we ever repay you?" "Add your DNA to this watch please." "OK." We set off for Acqua Succhaire. We looked for any aliens, but no one was there. Suddenly, a Arachnichimp popped out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" we both yelled. Suddenly, I noticed a trix on his arm. "... Simien?" I asked "...Toby! I remember you! You were at that Christmas party on Galvan Mark II! Ugh, Zynon's stupid machine sent to the wrong place again " Out of nowhere, an Imonian came out of the ground. He didn't look like Attractron, but he had magnets all over his body. " I AM MAGNETOR! I WILL CONQUER THE GALAXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Not on our watches!" Simien and I yelled in unison. I slammed the Chronotrix. " ATTRACTRON!" I screamed. The Chronotrix had taken DNA from Magnetor already, so we only need to beat him up. Simien slapped the Polytrix. "SOUNDWAVE!" he bellowed. "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!!!!" Magnetor threatened. "Dude, shut up." I said, attracting him towards me. "Say bye bye!" I punched him and he flew away. "See you later," I said to Simien after we changed back. I went into Morph. "Hey! What took you so long?" Connor asked. " Oh, I was looking for an Imonian." I said, not informing him of Simien. We went to Cybertron. "Oh... my... gosh." I said in awe, "IS THAT OPTIMUS PRIME?!" I fainted. In the background, I heard Optimus Prime say to Connor, "Um, what just happened?" I woke up in some metal room. "What's going on, Conn... CONNOR! WHERE ARE YOU?! "Help!! I'm being kidnap-" His sppech was muffled. "I'M COMIN', BUDDY!!!!!" 'It's time to go hero!' I thought. "ATTRACTRON!" I yelled, turning into a ball. "Let's rock and roll." I rolled forcefully into the wall. Not even a dent. "Hmmm... HEY! This room is metal, so that must mean..." The wall magnetized to me. I reduced my magnetizm and it fell. I walked out as Toby and gasped. I saw a GIANT Decepticon. I gulped. User:Tyran Rex Characters Toby Tenorswift Connor Johnson Morph Tenorswift Simien Tumbily (Acqua Succhaire) Optimus Prime (Cybertron) Aliens used by Toby Star Slam Aquattack Attractron (2x) Aliens used by Simien Soundwave Villians Sun alien (Phenomiard) Destroia (mentioned) The inhabinants of Airflight Magnetor (Acqua Succhaire) A Decepticon (Cybertron) Trivia Simien appeared briefly. He made a reference to The Colossal Christmas Crossover. It is shown that Toby and Simien are from the same timeline. Category:Movies Category:Episodes of Toby 10 Category:Episodes in Toby 10 Category:T-Rex Category:Toby 10